Lágrimas
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Domingo, de la fecha 20 de octubre, año 2013, 16:00 p.m.. Ya estaba ahí, al fin había llegado al puente. No sabía si saltar o no. El precipicio era muy alto. ¿Es cierto que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando mueres? Esperaba que no… Algo para completar el fic "Todo por falta de comprensión"


Yo: Hola gente… Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro humilde fic. Este es como una continuación de mi fic "**Todo por falta de comprensión**" aunque no hace falta que lo lean. Tiene una dedicatoria especial para… **Jek-Scarlet**. Por miles de rezones, la oficial sería que ella es mi review 100 en mi fic "**¿Hogwarts?**" pero también puede ser por ser una buena amiga para mí, ella entenderá la razón de algunos puntos del fic, si bien el anterior es para una amiga, este fic refleja cosas que yo pienso en serio. El pequeño escrito final también es mío… Lo escribí en esos momentos de depresión que a veces me dan…

**_Ale y Any: Las PPGZ no nos pertenecen…_**

Leydi y Demente: …la trame sí.

**Lágrimas…**

Domingo, de la fecha 20 de octubre, año 2013, 16:00 p.m.…

Ya estaba ahí, al fin había llegado al puente…

No sabía si saltar o no…

El precipicio era muy alto…

¿Es cierto que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando mueres?

Esperaba que no…

Los problemas ya los tenía muy claros…

Ya los había estado mencionando mentalmente…

Sus**_PADRES_**, el**_COLEGIO_**,**_ÉL_**, las**_AMIGAS_**y los **_DOS DÍAS_**que había estado fuera de casa…

Se puso a llorar, esta vez no le preocupaba que la vean, aunque esa zona tampoco era muy concurrida…

Además nadie la reconocería para su suerte, el cambio de look había valido la pena…

Su cabello, antes largo y sedoso, ahora era corto y desgreñado, su rostro, antes bien cuidado, era ahora una mezcla de maquillaje y, además de los plásticos de color en los ojos, en estos sólo había odio, soledad, rencor y dolor en su mirada…

Miró el cielo, como buscando una respuesta…

Un dolor profundo le taladró el estómago, se lo descubrió y notó que la herida que se había hecho en la parte baja del estómago (en un fallido intento de borrar las marcas que **_ÉL_**le había dejado diciendo que eran prueba de su amor) se había infectado…

Se descubrió las mangas, en ellas había profundas cortaduras, todas estaban cicatrizadas, pero aun así le dolían…

Se quedó así, con las heridas descubiertas, hasta el anochecer…

Cuando la luna estaba en lo alto sacó de su bolsa un papel, estaba extremadamente arrugado…

Se puso a leerlo, su promesa no la pudo cumplir…

A esas alturas ya se había armado de valor, guardó el papel en su bolsa…

Se paró en el borde del precipicio y dio un paso…

Un paso al vacío…

Un paso a la muerte…

Un paso a la "_liberación_"…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Lunes, de la fecha 21 de octubre, año 2013, 05:15 a.m.…

La policía encuentra un cuerpo en las faldas de un puente en construcción, al hacer la rueda de reconocimiento se reconoce que es una mujer, se sexo femenino, aproximadamente 14 años.

No encuentran ningún rasgo de que la hayan violado…

Ningún rasgo de que la hayan empujado…

Declarado…

Fue un suicidio…

Una madre llega a la morgue, llorando por su hija, la que había huido hace tres días, al observar el cadáver se da cuenta de que los brazos de la muerta estaban llenos de cortaduras…

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

**ὼ҉҈҉ώ**

Miércoles, de la fecha 23 de octubre, año 2013, 14:00 p.m.…

Un velorio cerrado, mucha gente lloraba por la pérdida de esa chica, ella no se daba cuenta que la gente si la quería…

Junto a la foto de la chica una nota estaba pegada…

La habían encontrado en su bolso…

**_LÁGRIMAS_**

_Nunca lloraré,_

_y si lloro_

_nadie lo verá…_

_Esta decisión es definitiva._

_Aquí les digo todo…_

_Nadie lo entiende._

_Nadie me entiende._

_¿Y qué más da?_

_Aquí están mis lágrimas,_

_lágrimas de silencio,_

_lágrimas de alegría,_

_lágrimas de dolor…_

_Pero nadie lo entenderá…_

_¿Y qué más da?_

**_ὼ҉҈҉ώ ὼ҉҈҉ώ ὼ҉҈҉ώ_**

**_HASTA NUNCA_**

**Todos lloraban su muerte, pero al menos dejó un recuerdo para que permanezca en vida entre ellos…**

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN₰₰₰₰₰₰**

Yo: Es como la continuación, o algunas aclaraciones de mi fic "Todo por falta de comprensión"…

**Ale: Aunque no hace falta que lo lean…**

_Any: …así que dejen sus reviews…_

Leydi: …y sus favoritos…

**_Todas: BYE_**


End file.
